


Cry On My Wayward Sister

by Funkyfandoms87, JokerGothNerd



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkyfandoms87/pseuds/Funkyfandoms87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: When Dean, Castiel, Sam and the Winchester sistersare taken on a hunt to Santa Carla, will love or blood win? The Winchester's are hunters and the lost boys are vampires so there should be no way they can get along right? Wrong.





	1. To Santa Carla!

**Author's Note:**

> Our new fic its a lost boys/ supernatural crossover what do ya think?

* * *

"Dammit Cas, I told you not to watch me sleep it's just damn creepy," Dean was starting to get frustrated with Cas, why watch him sleep from a chair across the room when they could share a bed, it would make Dean more comfortable for sure.

"Sorry Dean, I just can't help it, your very attractive when you sleep, I get to look at you properly," Cas bit his lip and became lost in Dean's eyes when they were interrupted by voices from behind them.

"Oh my goodness, their gross!"

"Woah, you can't say anything! You and your boyfriend are just as bad," Dean argued back, Cas nodding.

"At least we aren't hiding our relationship!"

"Come on lovebirds its time to go," Dani loved winding them up, they tried to hide their relationship to outsiders but she, Holly and Sam were happy for their brother and Cas.

The sisters were  always up to mischief, and it really didn't help that one of them was dating a demon. Holly was 25, Dani was 17, Dani had long blond hair, cascading down her shoulders and evergreen eyes, that lit up in the sunlight. Holly, on the other hand, had midnight blue hair that went just past her shoulders and these big blue eyes (that did not compare to Cas', by the way). They only thing that was similar about them, was their height and slender figures, plus that neither knew just how beautiful they actually were. But they still didn't look like one another.

As mentioned before, Holly was currently with a demon, Ruby, which neither of her brothers (or the Angel) were particularly proud of her for, but at least she wasn't shallow. At least Dani was happy for her; Holly could always count on her sister. But now, Holly was determined to help her sister find happiness, with the help of her girlfriend, of course.

* * *

 It took about another half hour for everyone to get fully ready to leave for their next destination. Known as the murder capital of the world, Santa Carla sure seemed like a great place to hunt and so the family of five set off in the impala to the Californian town of Santa Carla.

"So, what do ya think we're gonna be dealing with here then?" The car was a bit too quiet so Dani decided to try and start a conversation.

"Well, let's see what we've got so far: murder capital of the world, no bodies ever found, mainly runaways and gang members who go missing." Dean counted all the points on his fingers with a face of absolute concentration, "there are too many things to can be but people seem to go missing at night, so that narrows it down" the Winchester had faced for too many supernatural beings for Dean to pick one.

"Werewolves?" Castiel put his guess forward first.

Then Dean with, "Could be our old friend the Wendigo."

Sam thought for a moment before giving his answer "Vampires?"

Lastly, Holly decided on "Leviathans again?"

* * *

 After a few hours of driving which involved frequent stops for gas or Dean's stomach (mainly Dean's stomach, the Impala didn't need much gas) the Santa Carla sign finally came into sight. The family arrived around seven at night, meaning it was just going dark.

"Maybe we could start hunting tomorrow, Santa Carla looks a cool place and we deserve a little break, don't we?" Dani begged Dean, who made the decisions, she wanted to explore Santa Carla, she had heard so much about the place and was just excited to be there, even if it was on a job. Holly also began with the puppy eyes, her sister needed a break, and the girls were a hell of a lot stronger than their brothers, especially with Hell on their side. Dean had no choice.

"Fine, but whatever you do, look out for anyone suspicious. Hey, Holly, it might be a good idea to ask your... Ruby to go with you, as I imagine Sasquatch will be busy doing other stuff," he sighed, but was secretly pleased at the suggestion, as he would finally have some alone time with Castiel.

"Yes! Thank you so much. Dean I love you!" yes! She would actually get a chance to explore Santa Carla after all. As she walked towards the hotel, Holly mouthed a quick "Thank you" and then caught up with Dani.

* * *

 After they checked into their hotel, the sisters and Sam left for the boardwalk, leaving Dean and Cas behind, to do whatever they wanted to do when they were alone - as long as no one else walked in or heard them, all was well.

When they reached the boardwalk, they went their separate ways, the hotel was only five minutes walk, so they could easily get back.

* * *

 Sam walked down the boardwalk and ended up at a comic book store, being curious he walked in. Instantly he noticed two boys of about fourteen looking him up and down. Sam picked up a random comic and went to the counter to pay.

"You new here?" the brunette, dressed like Rambo, asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying."

"Good, Santa Carla is a haven for the undead: vampires."

Sam tried to laugh it off and hoped it was just a kids imagination, but his face didn't want to laugh, he did though, being a hunter it was believable to him.

"You okay? Need to tell us anything, we're hunters," this time it was the tall black haired boy who spoke up.

"Hunters, right. You're just kids. Have you ever even killed anything?" the teenagers seemed shocked.

"Well then Mister, are YOU a hunter?"

"Actually, yeah I am, I came here with my family and unlike you, I'm genuine" this excited the Frog brothers.

"Edgar and Allen Frog," Edgar (brown haired boy) shot out his hand and violently shook Sam's. And thus was the start of a new revolution in Santa Carla: the Frogs and the Winchesters, working together.

* * *

 Dani - dressed in lime green converse, booty shorts, a strappy light blue top and a black leather jacket, all of which showed off her curves - was strolling in front of her sister and the demon, who were walking and holding hands like they were on a date: which they practically were.

"Hol, can we go check out those caves? You know the boys won't let us tomorrow," Dani smiled, pointing towards the beach, where the sun had set not long before. She was never one to care for the rules.

"Come on then, never know what mysteries hide in the shadows." She ran forward easily, letting go of Ruby's hand. Holly wore burgundy hiking boots, a pair of short jeans, a black t-shirt and a long grey, Sherlock style, coat.

The demon just stopped, smiled and watched as her girlfriend and what would inevitably be her sister-in-law, race towards the creepy caves. She'd been with the Winchester for a few years now, she just needed to make it official. That was her plan.

* * *

It took about ten minutes of walking down the beach for the trio to get to the caves. There were some old wooden stairs they led to the mouth of one, and Dani started walking down them when she suddenly stopped.

Voices.

Four voices were coming from the cave. "There are people in there, maybe we should go back or find another cave?" Dani suggested anxiously.

"You do remember I am an actual demon, right?" Ruby remarked. Of freaking course she remembered, how could she forget? After all, their brothers just moaned about it half the time. The rest of the time, Dean was moaning under different circumstances.

"Yeah, but I just want a quiet night where we can just chill and drink," Dani held up the cooler full of alcoholic drinks she'd been towing along. "How about we make a bonfire on the beach?"

"Sounds good. You up for collecting stuff to burn, Ruby?" Holly inquired, as her girlfriend nodded.

And so, the trio went back onto the silky, sandy beach, despite being close to the caves still. After Ruby had gathered firewood, Holly set it alight and Dani passed round drinks. This was the life.

* * *

 About an hour later, they turned to see the four males from the cave stroll out and down the rotting wooden stairs, onto the beach. Then head straight over to the quiet fire.

"Looks like we found ourselves a little party, boys," the leader told the other three, grinning like a madman. He had platinum blonde spiky hair, a black trenchcoat hiding his muscular body, biker gear, and rather tall - but he was no Moose. He was probably early twenties.

"Name's David, mind if we join?" He now turned to the trio. In silent agreement, Holly gestured for them to sit down.

A tall native guy, Dwayne, then introduced himself; a wild rocker was called Paul who only thought with his dick; lastly, the smallest, yet still tall, and youngest of the group introduced himself. He had a long blonde curly mullet, leather chaps over his jeans, a white wife beater that showed off his abs and the most amazing patched jacket. Dani's eyes met his and they both went into a bizarre trance. "I'm Marko."

Overall, each boy looked about similar ages to the sisters. 

" _David_ ," Marko used his mind connection to communicate with his leader, without the humans (well, what they assumed to be humans) hearing, " _I think I've found her, I think I've found my mate_ "

A vampire's mate was their everything, and they knew in an instant when they met them. It was kind of like a human meeting their soulmate, except the connection was far stronger.

_"Excellent Marko, congratulations."_

The trio then introduced themselves, and for a few hours the group all talked and laughed.

Dani and Marko got _very_ close, it was so strange. It was as though they'd known each other for year, but in fact, it was a matter of hours.

"I like him. In fact, they were made for each other. They're nearly as bad as Dean and Cas," Holly whispered to Ruby, both smiling.

Ruby knew the boys were vampires and they knew what she was. They had already met and were quite good friends, but nobody wanted the humans to know.

Unknown to the Winchesters, there was a silent agreement between the demon and the vampires: they wouldn't hurt Holly, because she was Ruby's, and Ruby wouldn't hurt them, because Dani was Marko's.

* * *

 

It was 3am when everyone - Sam, Dani, Holly and Ruby - finally got back to the hotel. Between the six of them, Dean and Cas had a room, Holly and Ruby had a room, plus, Dani and Sam had to share.

Dani and Marko had exchanged numbers before heading back, which brought in the next problem: how the hell were any of them going to explain this?


	2. Holly and Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchesters have a talk, no Lost Boys in this chapter. Holly and Ruby have a tiff and Dani has to fix her sister up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this chapter is on Holly and Ruby is because Dani can do the next chapter focused her and Marko

Eventually, at lunch time, the Winchester family (plus the angel and demon, who counted as family, may I point out) met up in a nearby diner for brunch. And weren't they a sight to see.

Danielle, Holly and Ruby were all just shattered, the couple were actually snuggling up to one another in the booth. And Holly knew her sister was a bit left out by it, hopefully not for much longer though.

Sam, being Sam, was absolutely fine. The bastard.

Dean and Castiel... let's just say, both of them were walking funny. It was embarrassing. For all of them. Seriously, it was so bad, it was so bad that no one even bothered to make a joke about it.

With a tired tone, they ordered ridiculously strong coffee, and a slice of pie for Dean. Now, who was going to ask first?

"So, what did you lot get up to last night?" Dean asked, trying to sound a little enthusiastic.

"We split up, actually. Sam went off by himself. So, what did you do, Moose?" Holly answered, she'd already started calling him that years ago.

"Not much. I went to a comic book store actually. There were two young teens running it, the Frog brothers. Turns out, they're hunters and what we're dealing with here, is vampires."

"Vampires? Oh, great," Ruby pitched in.

"What's wrong? This sort of thing's never bothered you before?" Holly became slightly panicked at this. Ruby was a demon, there wasn't anything she was scared of. What's brought all this up?

"I'll tell you after, then you can tell your overbearing family."

"You're my family too, you know," Holly murmured, just loud for her to hear.

"And I thought Dean and Cas were bad," Dani laughed, once the coffee and pie had been brought to the table.

"After last night, I'm pretty sure Sam is the only one who can complain about us lot being disgustingly lovey dovey, little sis."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cas pitched in from Dean's side. They, and Sam, and Dani were all really confused now.

"Dani, why don't you tell your brothers where we went, and who you met last night. And why we didn't get in until 3am this morning, which is why we are so tired," Ruby sickly-sweetly smiled. Everyone turned to look at her, plus two with knowing grins.

"Okay, well... me, Hol and Rube went for a stroll, looked at those caves by the beach, found they were occupied, and had a small bonfire on the beach. Then, the boys in the caves came out and joined us, without a fuss. There were four of them, about our age, and we got on really well."

Sam seemed happy for them, Cas was still confused and Dean... well, Dean looked like he was about to kill someone.

"And you just... talked," Dean got out through bitten down teeth, "You could have got yourselves killed! For all we know, they could have been the vampires!"

"They were."

Silence screamed as Ruby quietly admitted what she'd known for quite some time. It was better that they knew, it was just that now she would have to deal with a very pissed off, psychotic girlfriend, who could probably kill her if she wanted to.

"What?" Holly could only stare at the table with murderous rage, moving herself away from her girlfriend, "What do you mean they were?"

"I know who they are. I've known them for a decent amount of time, and I should have told you."

"Damn straight. You didn't trust me, did you? Thanks. That means a lot," and with that, Holly got up, and almost ran for the door and back to the hotel.

"Ruby, I may not be your biggest fan, but you're gonna have to find a good way to make this up to her, 'cause you won't get off lightly," Dean slowly spoke up.

"Yeah, Holly is deadlier, and more torturous than any of us, you're lucky you've never been on her bad side before," Sam added, aware that his brother may have a temper, but Dean hasn't got hers.

"They're both right," Castiel said, "Ruby, I don't mean to pry, but why didn't you tell her? This would have ended better if you had."

"I'm aware of that,  _thank you._ I... I didn't tell Holly because, like you, she's a hunter. She'd have tried to kill them, they're my friends."

"She didn't try to kill Benny. Or Garth. Unless, you don't know who they are, do you?"

"Never heard of them. Why?"

"Benny was a vampire, whom she, Danielle, Dean and myself became good friends with. Sam didn't appear to trust him. Garth on the other hand, I never met, but the others liked him. Garth was a werewolf."

Whilst the discussion as to what would happen to Ruby continued, Dani wasn't thinking about how those men were vamps, but there was something just trying to click in her mind. And it was important. But what was it?

"Oh shit," her eyes widened as it clicked, "I need to go and check that she's okay. You lot stay here and conjure up a plan to get her not killed by our psychotic sister. Oh and Rube, gimme the room key, now!"

* * *

The youngest ran like there was no tomorrow to the hotel, scrambled to open the door, and hoped for the best. In this case, the best case scenario, wasn't very pretty, and neither was what had happened.

All of the Winchesters managed to suffer from mental illness, and each dealed with it differently. Dean drank his way into oblivion, but kept going, knowing that he said had lives to save. Sam silently suffered, sometimes cried himself to sleep at night, but stayed sane for the same reason as Dean. Dani drowned out her life with music, TV and films, she tended to blame herself for everyone else's insecurities, but didn't give up.

The other girl though, she was a little different. Holly wasn't inclined to keep going for other people, as she thought she was useless. The poor thing drank, cried, and watched films. And had many battle scars, that weren't proof of the Apocalypse, or supernatural beings. No, it was proof of the fight she was losing. 

Both Cas and Ruby had offered many times to heal them properly, but she wasn't having any of it. And now this. They all knew, by this point, anything could tip her over the edge. It had done.

_Dani: Holly is ok, but its not a gr8 scene in here, Im warning u. Wen u come back, DON'T bring Ruby in2 the room._

_Dean: Thnx we will b there in 5 mins_

* * *

"What is it?" Ruby inquired as Dean looked down at his phone.

"That was Dani. She's got Holly."

"And?"

"Well, she was warning me that it's not a pretty sight in there, and that you aren't allowed to go in," Dean couldn't look at anyone, he knew tears were rolling down his face now.

"I don't understand," Cas spoke, puzzled.

"It means, she tried to end it. Doesn't it? And it's all my fault."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. She has... problems, and anything could have pushed her enough to do this."

* * *

When they did get back to the room, Ruby had gone back to Hell, claiming that Holly wouldn't want to see her, but to tell her that she would always be there in an instant if she called. Ruby presumed that Holly would no longer want to be with her, so this was the end.

She was sat, hair loosely tied back and in her pyjamas (who cares that it was 2pm), large bandages around her left arm. At Holly's side was her amazing little sister, who only got up to quickly talk to the boys.

"She only injured herself, not deep enough to bleed out though. What d'you do with her girlfriend then?" Dani huffed the last bit, her eyes stinging bright red, tear stains down her face.

"Ruby went back to Hell, she thought she was unwelcome, and will only return if she calls," Cas almost robotically replied.

"Where is that bitch then?" Holly peaked in interest, wondering what she'd done now. With no answer she assumed, "She's left me. Hasn't she? She didn't even apologise."

Dean nodded to Sam, who would probably be best at telling their younger sister.

"Actually, Ruby didn't think she deserved you, so has gone to mope back in Hell, and she isn't going anywhere, unless you pray, that is."

Before the broken Winchester could reply, there was a swoosh sound, and there stood the Trickster himself. Question was, what was he doing there?

"Gabriel? What-" Cas began, confused, but Gabe cut in.

"Holly, what did you do to Run y?! I've never seen her like this before, and it's horrendous!"

"Actually, it's more like, what's she's done to her," Dani spoke up.

"What d'you mean?"

The eldest sister had calmed down about Ruby by now, but was still prepared to rant about her.

"Well, Gabriel, the reason we're in Santa Carla, is because there's a case. And, as it turns out, Ruby knew the people who probably caused it, and she didn't trust me enough to tell me they were vampires! And that was after my sister became intrigued with one!"

"Ohh. Wow, she really fucked that one up, didn't she? And I don't suppose there'd be anything that would make you forgive her?" Gabriel sounded embarrassed for the demon.

She thought for a minute. At this point, all she wanted was an apology and a hug. And maybe for her cuts to be healed, but scars left - Holly had a funny thing about scars, they reminded her that it wasn't all over yet and that she was strong enough after carrying on so long. So, that was it then.

"I pray to Ruby to get her sweet ass down here before I, myself, have to go and drag it out of Hell," her tone was light and sweet, but they could tell she was still pissed.

Another sniffing noise signalled the demon had arrived. She didn't say anything, just stood, staring at the floor.

"Oh for f- Rube, come here. All I want is: an apology, a hug and these wounds to be gone, but scars left. And then, we pretend it never happened."

"Really?" She nodded back to her. She almost jumped with joy, but did as asked first, before the hug turned into a make out session.

"Break it up you two, remember we're still here," Dean shouted, getting flipped off in return by his sister.

"Okay, that's great. I'm going to go now," Gabriel pitched in, "Unless, you're free Samoose." He smiled like the little shit he was.

"In your dreams Gabriel."

"I'm offended Sam. If you ever need a cuddle buddy..."


	3. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the drama that has happened the Winchester's and angels hit a bar in Santa Carla.

"So, I guess your gonna say we have to kill Marko and the boys?" Dani asked the family, she looked down in sadness remembering about her night with Marko

"You can't do anything" everyone looked at Castiel in shock "from what I gather, you and Marko are mates"

"The hell does that mean?" Dean grew increasingly worried about his baby sister

"A vampire's mate is the equivalent of a humans soulmate. Except the connection is far stronger and when one mate dies, the other normally follows. He is going to want to turn you, sooner rather then later" 

Dani took her head in her hands, she couldn't abandon her family and now she had to turn and live with Marko and the boys. Dean wasn't going to like it but he couldn't hurt any of the boys now. She felt so stupid. It was all her fault.

"Is there any way we can fix this?" Sam turned to Castiel in the hope he could get an answer

"I'm afraid not"

" Im sorry guys"

" It wasn't your fault" replied everyone once

* * *

 

"Aww man. We're out of beer" Paul moaned. "David can we go to a bar?"

"What do you think guys?" He turned to everyone else

"Sure"

"Count me in"

"Let's go"

"Yes!" Paul cheered. Paulie liked going bars so he could pick up girls.

The boys raced down the beach on their bikes and towards a small bar on the boardwalk. When they got there they parked up their bikes and headed in, leaving Dwayne to order the drinks.

As the boys were walking back to their table Marko spotted Dani next to a good looking guy at the bar. He immediately went over with the intention to kill the guy who his mate was clearly very close to.

"Dani" the blonde girl turned around to see Marko and when she did her eyes lit up and she sprang up to embrace him in a hug.

"Dani, who's this?" Dean was concerned and hoped it wasn't one of the vampires, buy he knew it had to be.

"Dean, this is Marko. Marko, this is Dean, my big brother"

Marko sighed with relief. Dean on the other hand gave Marko the ultimate death stare. He was protective of his family, especially his youngest sister.

The three of them walked back to the Winchester's booth to see the lost boys had joined them and everyone seemed at ease. Holly and Luci had made up and were back to normal. Sam seemed to take to Dwayne easily, even knowing what he was. Turns oit the lost boys knew the Winchesters werw hunters and everyone was in agreement to not hurt anyone. 

It only took Paul ten minutes to start flirting with girls, Dwayne tagged along to anoy him. He enjoyed making comments about Paulie to girls so they wouldn't bed him, he really hated it. "Come on Dwayne, gimme a break."

 "No"

* * *

 

The next round, Marko and Dani got. They were stood at the bar when someone grabbed her ass and called her "sweety". Before she could turn round Marko was already beating the shit out of the guy but another one from the group tried pulling her to him, she fought back and managed to knock him out when David came over

"Gregg, I suggest you and your boys leave before something worse happens to you, learn how to respect women, especially our women" David warned the surf nazi leader, the amount of times he had to tell this idiot was unbelievable. Not even Paul was that bad with women at least he asked for consent which most of the time he would get, well that was u less Dwayne wasn't annoying him.

They went back to the table and Sam was the first to ask what happened, which set Marko off on a rant about the surf Nazis. Dean was impressed Marko was so defensive but he didn't want Marko to know that. 

* * *

 

After another couple of hours, Marko and Dani quietly left. He lead her to his bike and they set off for the cave. Dani had not yet been in so when she entered she was amazed. "And you live here?" 

"Yeah, it used to be a hotel but when the big one hit in '06 the ground opened up and it fell in, so now it's ours and we just Linda made it our own, we all have our own bedrooms that still has some of the furniture in bit its mainly our stuff" 

 "Awesome" all Dani could do was look around the cave in wonder

"Drink?" Marko held up a cold beer

"Thanks" she took the drink and Marko led her over to the sofa

"I think we need to talk" Marko put his arm around his mate. "I know that you are a hunter and you know were vampires"

"How did you"

"I can communicate telepathically with the others, and Lucifer. He told me everything. We need to find a way for us to be together so nobody gets hurt but I feel your brother Dean may try and tear us apart"

"Castiel told me I'm your mate, I love you Marko but I really don't know what to do"

"You could join me" Marko picked up what looked like a fancy wine bottle from the side of the sofa

"I don't know, I save people, I don't kill them"

"I didn't kill people before I turned, I wanted to be a doctor and help people. I need you Dani, forever."

"I know it's just Dean would kill me like actually stake me"

"He won't, Lucifer scanned his mind, just afraid that he will lose you, but he doesn't have to. You can be with me and them"

"How, we can't all stay here, you can't turn them"

"They could come visit every weekend or something"

"I dont know Marko"

"Trust me, just take a sip"

"I just don't know if I'm ready"

"Ok" the vampire then took a swig from the bottle himself, swallowed the majority of it but still kept some in his mouth and then kissed Dani passionately, she didn't realise she had swallowed the blood. Marko knew he had a couple of days to think of something to say. But for now he just led her to his bedroom. It was very colourful and Dani was impressed. She liked colours which was something they both shared.

* * *

 

After a couple hours alone they both went back to the bar where Sam, Holly, Luci and the boys were waiting for them but Dean and Cas had gone back to the hotel. 

They spent the next few hours partying and drinking before all heading home, Marko walked with Holly, Lucifer, Sam and Dani back to the hotel to make sure his mate got there safe, he knew she was with the devil but still he was protective. They kissed goodnight and Marko flew back to the cave to meet his brothers and rest for the day. What a night the two mates thought as they fell asleep.


	4. Ah look! A wild moose and a couple of frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the frog brothers for help in the form of a comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, sorry

Sam awoke the next morning with a massive hangover, last night was wild. He left his sleeping siblings and went to the comic book store. He was hoping Edgar and Allen could help him out, maybe find someway to break the connection of Dani and Marko whilst still keeping his sister.

He decided to walk to the boardwalk today, leaving the impala behind for Dean. As he walked he thought about the situation and how things might turn out, none of his endings worked out well though and he became increasingly anxious about the whole thing. He blamed Lucifer for allowing Dani and Marko to meet, knowing Marko was a vampire. He blamed himself for letting Dani go off with Lucifer and Holly, knowing full well that whenever that happens Dani always seems to end up in some kind of situation, but they had all been treatable in the past and we're nothing compared to this. He could only hope the Frogs would have a solution.

When he reached the comic book store, Sam had little hope left, he knew one of his family would die if they tried to do something and even though they were Winchesters there was no definitive knowledge they would be brought back to life. When he entered the store, he picked up a comic called "vampires everywhere" which was described to be the best vampire guide. Though the Winchesters knew about how to kill vampires and just general vampire stuff, they never saw the need to research vampire mates.

"What's up Sam?" A voice came from behind the abnormally large man, it was Alan. 

"One of my sisters is a vampire's mate and I need to find a solution where nobody in my family gets killed"

"A vampire's mate is their everything, once they meet they normally can't be separated. The human becomes a blood sucker. If you try to off the vamp there will be a huge fight and the chances at least one of your family will die is too high, your sister will probably die because she can't handle the vamp dying and the others will also come after you and there will be a bloodbath where either you get wiped out or they do" the bad news came from Edgar, much to Sam's disappointment. 

"But we have known for it to work in the past" Alan began "in one of our books it says that if the vampires are killed while the mate is still human, the mate can survive after a ritual that is similar to an exorcism. But if we are to try it we have to do it fast or you will lose her in the next few nights, do not let them be together alone and do not let her stay at his lair, he will try and turn her and once he officially marks her as his there is no turning back"

The trio then spent the next three hours perfecting a plan that was sure to work. Overwhelmed with hope and excitement Sam ran back to the hotel to have a discussion with Dean and Castiel, knowing full well Dani, Holly and Lucifer could not be part of the plan because otherwise the vampires would find out. Sam felt a little bad for Dani but knew she would get over it as he had with Jess and even Ruby.

 


	5. What have you done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko takes Dani back to the cave, again. Holly and Lucifer are concerned as Dani starts acting strange and Marko has some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter but like Shakespeare, I did it to add suspense. Who am I kidding? It's cause it's just a short chapter. Anyway, enjoy

"Come on Dani wake up it's almost night" Dani woke up to Holly shaking her "damn, you are a lightweight when it comes to drinking girl"

"What are we doing tonight?" 

"We were gonna go to the boardwalk, you could see Marko. But if your not up to it that's fine"

"No, I'll go. I'm fine"

Holly opened the curtains of her sister's room when Dani hissed at the half light. Weird, holly thought, but she didn't say anything, just thinking it was the hangover. She left to find Lucifer so they could chat. She was worried, her sister was acting strange, she had never slept in this late or hissed at such dull light. 

* * *

"Marko, that was a foolish thing to do" David warned "I mean, what were you thinking"

Marko said nothing, just smirked back at his leader. He was young for a vampire and was foolish, even acting like a child sometimes but David knew he would mature soon.

"You're gonna need to see her tonight man" the wise words of Paulie came from the fountain where he was smoking weed, like usual.

"I hate to say it, but Paul's right" this time it was Dwayne who chirped in, never had he imagined saying those words out loud before

Marko looked toward David who simply said "Boardwalk"

* * *

 

When they got to the boardwalk Dani, Holly and Lucifer went off together leaving Sam to take Dean and Castiel to the Frog brothers, preferably without causing alarm.

Dani, Holly and Lucifer had only turned the corner when Dani cried out in pain, almost collapsing. Great, cramp.

"Are you OK?" Stupid question from Holly

"I'm fine, just cramp"

"We've barely walked" Lucifer pointed out

"I know, come one I need to find Marko"

"Hey girlie" arms wrapped around her and she turned to see Paul, high as a kite.

"Hi Paul" he let go when Marko warned him off in their mental connection. "Hi guys" she then turned to the rest of them before embracing Marko into a hug.

Marko knew he needed to get Dani away from the crowded boardwalk as soon as possible, she had 'cramp' and he knew she needed blood and soon, preferably before vamping out and destroying the boardwalk. He was just about to speak when someone got cut, he could smell the blood, luckily because she was only half she couldn't yet bit he didn't have long.

"Can I have your sister for a bit?" He asked Holly who replied with a simple

"Sure"

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Marko was leading Dani toward his bike. He had to rush her out of there but subtly. He hoped on his bike and pulled her on behind him. She claimed on without hesitation, despot knowing he drives like a maniac and being very hesitant getting on before, he knew this was because she was now a half vamp and without realizing it, she kind of knew she was safe on the back of Marko's bike.

He kick started the engine and raced off down the beach, toward the cave where he had a lot of explaining to do. When they arrived he lead her down the rickety stairs and into the old hotel before sitting her down on the sofa. It was then the smell of blood on Marko's coat got to her and she turned. Turned into a stunning and dangerous creature that made Marko look on in awe. She was his, he made her like this and he didn't regret it. He got the bottle of blood that was by the sofa and raised it to her lips, it wasn't human but it would do, just so he can explain to her and turn he back so he could take her out to hunt, something he wanted the boys to be there for. 

When she turned back to human she was shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek, she looked at Marko

"What am I? What have you done" she whispered to him which surprised him as he thought she would scream and shout. 

"You are one of us now. Forever" 


	6. Blood vs blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani knows she's a vamp but the others don't. The Winchesters race to save their sister before its too late and Marko plans a hunting trip. Who will win Dani- blood as a vamp or her blood family?

*meanwhile*

"We don't have long, he will be ready to turn your sister any night now so we've gotta act fast." Edgar warned the Winchester brothers

"It's best to try and kill them during the day, we will have the upper hand" Alan added

"What if he has already turned her?" Sam looked to who let the words out of their mouth, Dean. Sam had never seen his brother so worried and they had been to hell and back (literally).

"We will have to kill the head vamp if he has, but we don't know who it is"

"Great" Sam and Dean muttered in unison

"We should do it tomorrow, around 10am should do it, that way we will have plenty of sunlight and time"

"What if it goes wrong?" Dean was keen to make a perfect plan

"That's why we need the time, so we can prepare for them"

"Wait, what about Lucifer, he is friends with them" Castiel remembered, they would need to get Lucifer distracted

"Tell the sister who's dating him to go somewhere with him, for a long time and maybe take your other sister with them"

* * *

   


"Last time you came to the cave, I had a bit of my sire's blood in my mouth when we kissed"

"So I'm a vampire?" 

"Yes. Well, only half until you make your first kill but yes. We can be together forever Dani"

"Marko, I'm a hunter, I kill vampires, I'm not supposed to be one"

"Exactly, your a hunter, just transfer your skills. You were born to hunt, born to kill."

"I wasn't born to be a monster"

"So I'm a monster? I thought you loved me"

"I do Marko. I do, and I'm sorry to call you a monster I really am but you didn't even ask me, we could have figured out another way. Dean's gonna be mad"

She looked toward Marko who just shrugged his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her and all of a sudden the rage she had all went away.

"Are we good?" Marko looked to his mate for an answer who simply replied with a nod

"I better get you back, don't tell anyone. You shouldn't turn the blood should keep you from going mad" 

And with that they headed toward Marko's bike and back to the hotel where Holly and Lucifer were waiting. Dani was pretty good at acting so she played it cool when Holly asked her what happened.

* * *

   


It was 8:00 am and Dean, Cas and Sam headed toward the boardwalk to pick up the frogs who had located where the vampires lived. Dani, Holly and Lucifer had gone to the boardwalk for the day. Dean lifted up the boot of the impala and checked all the weapons were there while Sam went and picked up the frogs.

"It's in a cave over by those cliffs" Edgar pointed towards the cliffs he was talking about. He and Alan had followed the boys back to their den and knew where it was.

The five hunters got in the car and drove toward the den, not knowing quite what was going to happen in the events about to take place. Dean made it clear they had to kill as many as possible and get Marko first. He felt bad for killing his sister's boyfriend but it had to be done.

After a little drive they reached the cliff and Dean made sure baby was accessible to them but safe. And in they went.

"Look for anywhere they could be" the moose instructed the frogs.

After a couple minutes searching for somewhere Alan called them over to a small tunnel with a draught. They decided to all go in together so nobody got lost. They continued to the end and down a little drop when they came to a dead end

"They must've hidden the coffins somewhere around here" Edgar pointed out while spinning around like a dancer. It was then Castiel looked up to see the four vampires hanging from the pipes. Edgar climbed up some ladders next to where Marko hung

"First come, first staked" he yelled before plunging the wooden stake he had carried into Marko's chest. Marko fell down screaming which woke the others up. Edgar dropped down to the floor and he and Alan left the tunnels with Sam, Dean and Cas following behind

"Your dead meat!" David yelled at them before grabbing Deans leg. Sam and Cas managed to pull Dean into the sunlight from a little girl in the cave before David pulled him to the other vampires. The vampire's hand burned in the light and he let go of Dean's leg.

The hunters made a run for it back to baby, they went to Edgar and Allen's place to prepare for the vampires.

* * *

"Do you want some cotton candy?" Lucifer asked the girls

"Sure"

They started to walk towards the cotton candy van when Dani felt a extremely real stabbing pain in her chest that made her scream and drop to the floor, Holly and Lucifer wondering what was happening

Luckily they were on the beach rather than the boardwalk so there was nobody around to raise alarm. 

"What's happening?" Dani asked her sister and Lucifer who did not have an answer. Holly helped her by trying to calm her down and put her in a recovery position when Lucifer spotted blood leaking through Dani's shirt. He pointed it out to Holly who saw a gaping hole in her sister's chest.

"I think I know what's happened, and you won't like it"

"What?" The sisters asked in unison

"I think Marko has been staked and because you are mates it projects onto you, we need to go to him"

"I swear to god if it was Dean and Sam" Holly was fuming

Lucifer angel magicked his way over to the cave with the girls. He carried Dani into the old hotel and called for the boys. Who shouted him over to the room.

Lucifer gently laid Dani next to Marko and tried to heal them both. Holly found out he town brothers had betrayed their sister by Paul and Dwayne while Lucifer and David worked on Dani and Marko.

"Kid's got bad aim, thank god" Lucifer announced

"So they won't die?" 

"They shouldn't do David."

After a couple of hours of healing them, Lucifer had finally healed the vamps in their chests

"Holly, don't know how you will like this but your sister is a vamp" Lucifer announced

"What?!?"

"Well, half. She hasn't had human blood yet but I guess Marko did it"

"I just, don't even know what to say right now" she was in shock and simply could not find the words appropriate for the situation. She was just glad her sister was alive.

   



End file.
